Steam mops are well known devices for cleaning bare floor surfaces, such as tile, linoleum, vinyl, laminate, and hardwood floors. Typical steam mops have a reservoir for storing water that is fluidly connected to a selectively engagable pump or valve. The pump or valve outlet is fluidly connected to a steam boiler with a heating element to heat the water. The steam boiler generates steam, which is directed towards the cleaning surface through a nozzle or manifold mounted in the foot. Steam is typically applied to the backside of a mop pad attached to the foot. Steam vapor eventually saturates the entire pad as the moisture wicks outwardly from the point of steam application. The damp pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, dust, and debris present on the cleaning surface.
A bare floor cleaner has heretofore been sold in the United States by BISSELL Homecare, Inc. under the mark Steam Mop. The Steam Mop bare floor cleaner comprises a base assembly and an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base assembly. The base assembly includes a base housing with a fluid distributor for distributing fluid to the surface to be cleaned; and a mop pad that is affixed beneath the base housing and positioned for contacting the surface to be cleaned. The upright handle includes a handle housing; a water tank mounted to the handle housing and adapted to hold a quantity of water; a fluid distribution system between the water tank and the base housing fluid distributor for distributing fluid from the water tank to the mop pad for applying the steam to the surface to be cleaned; and a heating element within the fluid distribution system for heating the water from the water tank to steam.
During use, the mop pad eventually becomes saturated with liquid and soiled with embedded dirt, dust, and debris. The soiled mop pad can be laundered and re-used. A mop pad can generally be used for one or two steam mopping sessions prior to being laundered.
JP07327878A2 to Iwao discloses a vacuum nozzle with a slidably supported mop plate mounted beneath the nozzle. A mop cloth is detachably fixed to the sliding mop plate. During use, the mop plate slides back and forth thereby alternately opening a suction port at the leading edge of the mop cloth affixed to the mop plate. An outer frame can maintain a minimum vertical clearance between the nozzle and a floor surface.
PCT application WO 05/011461A1 to Hahn discloses a steam cleaner with vacuum function. The device comprises a foot with a vacuum unit at a front section and a steam delivery and agitation unit at a rearward section. The steam delivery and agitation unit comprises rotating agitation plates mounted at the bottom of the foot. The agitation plates rotate about a vertical axis and further comprise steam delivery ports therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0111822 to Syu discloses a steam vacuum having dual suction inlets arranged transversely on the leading and trailing side of an elongate steam delivery nozzle.